


A stroll through Konoha

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Kakashi carries him through the village, planning to meet Obito along the way before heading over to Ichiraku’s and joining the others.





	A stroll through Konoha

 Kakashi walks through the town with the small bundle, planning his route to meet Obito before they are to join up with the others. The streets are quite, save for the few people about. Most talking to another, some tending to their shops. Any who call out a greeting to Kakashi he returns. The only sound coming from him is the occasional scruff from his shoes dusting the dirt beneath his feel, the bundle as soundless as a mouse.

"Kakashi!" Obito yells upon see him

"Obito" he smiles, the only indication a slight crinkle in his mask. He stops just in front of Obito, who pecks his cheek then looks to the parcel in Kakashi's arms "How is Hasashi?"

"It has only been two hours since you last saw him"

Obito pouts, and dramatically says "But something could've happened in that time!"

Hasashi stirs from his loud voice, Kakashi soothes him "Careful you might wake him up"

"Sorry!"

Nevertheless, Hasashi's black eyes slowly open. He stares about in confusion before he sees Kakashi, and gurgles happily. Obito and Kakashi look down at him in awe and wonder. Kakashi removes the cloth from around his head, to cool him down from the heat of the day. Slight tuffs of black hair spring up and Obito can't help but laugh.

He takes the baby from Kakashi and holds him vertically against his chest "We should get moving, the others are waiting" Obito starts walking towards the noodle shop as Kakashi follows.

 

* * *

 

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yells in greeting "Obito!"

The two men walk in to the shop and see Sasuke on the far left side, Sakura on his right, Hinata beside her and Naruto on the far right side.

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late" Kakashi greets

The pair sit on the free seats beside Sasuke, with Obito closest to him. Obito sits Hasashi on the bench in front of him, removing the cloth around him to just leave him in his light shirt and shorts.

"Hello Kakashi sensei, Obito" Sakura greets, looking at each as she says their name. She then looks to Hasashi with a bright smile "Hello Hasashi"

The seventh month old baby looks to her and giggles.

Sasuke looks sideways to them "Hello"

Ichiraku places bowls in front of everyone "Enjoy"

Hasashi reaches for Kakashi's bowl but Obito stops him before Hasashi gets too close. The baby looks ready to bawl his eyes out, but before that happens Kakashi reaches into his pouch and retrieves more baby friendly food for him. He places it in front of Hasashi who looks at it in criousity. He picks it up slowly and carefully eats it.

Everyone digs into their food, Naruto already on his third bowl.

"How are you travels, Sasuke?" Kakashi asks

Sasuke pauses, he glances slightly to Sakura. She nods, so Sasuke says "I am taking one last travel, then I am here for good"

Kakashi nods "That's good"

"Kakashi sensei, Obito, I would like to announce something" Sasuke speaks up

Kakashi stops eating and looks over to him, as does Obito, Kakashi asks "Yes, what is it?"

Sasuke's fingers twitch, Sakura rests her hand on top of his and gives him a reassuring smile. He nods gratefully to her then turns to Obito and Kakashi "Sakura and I are getting married next year"

Obito drops his spoon in surprise and gasps loudly, Kakashi smiles happily "Congratulations you two!"

Sasuke looks to him with a smile "Thank you, Kakashi sensei"

Obito notices Sakura smiling in thought behind Sasuke, so he asks her "Sakura, how are you feeling about this?"

Her eyes look to his, excitement and happiness shining through "I'm excited!"

A quiet murmur of "Congratulations, Sakura" is heard from behind her. She turns to the source, it's Hinata.

Sakura smiles at her and says "Thank you"

"Ehhhhhh?!?! Sakura and Sasuke are getting married?!" Naruto yells out in surprise

Sasuke turns to him with an unimpressed look "Yes"

As the two argue Sakura looks over to Kakashi "Kakashi sensei, are you and Obito going to get married?"

Hasashi makes a noise of discontent so Obito tends to him. Kakashi spares a brief fond look to the pair before looking back to Sakura "I don't think so, no. We are currently very happy with our lives" He looks back to Obito, adoration and fondness shining brightly through his dark eyes. Sakura smiles in happiness too, thinking ' _This_ _is_ _very_ _good_ _for_ _him_ '

Suddenly Naruto appears before Kakashi and asks very dramatically "Can I hold him??"

Surprise takes over Kakashi, he looks to Obito. He shrugs in response and picks up Hasashi, he turns to Naruto "Just be careful"

Naruto nods rapidly in excitement. Obito carefully hands Hasashi over to Naruto, who holds him like a glass doll. Wonder colours Naruto's face as Hasashi looks up to him. Hasashi giggles and reaches a small hand up to Naruto's face. Naruto carefully walks back over to his spot beside Hinata and sits down. He places Hasashi in front of himself and Hinata. The small baby looks to the bowl of noodles near Naruto and reaches for one of the assortments on top. He carefully takes a bite, then another, and other.

On the other end of the bench Kakashi asks Obito "How was today?"

Obito nods "It was good, helped some of the locals and talked with Tsunade. She's a good Hokage. Oh! And this old lady gave me this bag of candy” Obito reached into one of his pouches and retrieves a small bag, holding it up to eye level.

Kakashi smiles in amusement “Still helping old ladies?”

Obito dramatically states “I can’t help it!”

Kakashi laughs, genuinely laughs from the pure happiness he has finally gained.


End file.
